User talk:Liaison Shaw
Icon Hey do you think you could an icon mini version of this image that we can use for conflict infoboxes? I would be exceedingly grateful. - 16:15, June 12, 2015 (UTC) :I just mean the shield image not the background. I'm trying to get rid of that part. - 16:25, June 12, 2015 (UTC) ::Sure, I'll give it a try. --Liaison Shaw (talk) 19:16, June 12, 2015 (UTC) :::Sweet thanks so much Shaw. - 12:19, June 13, 2015 (UTC) :::Hey Shaw, just wanted to touch base with you about the icon - 05:55, July 4, 2015 (UTC) Checking in Hey! Haven't seen you around lately and wanted to talk. Please leave me something so I could know when and where I can catch you. -Algol- (talk) 21:14, July 16, 2015 (UTC) :Hey, sorry for not being available lately. I'll try to be up on Steam some more, I haven't been on it much myself only a couple of times - and when I was up, sometimes I was AFK. I also have a tendency to forget about going online anywhere, really... which is not a good habit when having friends abroad :/ --Liaison Shaw (talk) 06:25, July 17, 2015 (UTC) Swinging by Hello How are you? Aeathel (talk) 17:27, August 21, 2015 (UTC) Chatting a little Hey we have not chatted in a while, so I thought I would see how everything is going with you. Well see you later.(Darion Cousland (talk) 12:52, September 4, 2015 (UTC)) Chat broken? Hey shaw, so not sure who i am suppose to tell but chat seems to be broke. I didn't do it i swear -- 03:04, September 7, 2015 (UTC) Apology Hi, I apologies for spamming in chat, I was being stupid, sorry. Opal the friendly gem (talk) 23:19, December 22, 2015 (UTC) :After I checked other wikis you're active on, I wasn't sure what happened. You have over a thousand edits in some places and you seem to make constructive edits on the wikis where you're active. I was concerned this is a hijacked account but eventually I found out you do spams like this sometimes. Before learning more I gave you a ban for an indefinite time, which is usually given to trolls who come here only for the sake of trolling and in no way will they ever contribute to the wiki or the chat in any meaningful way, and given leeway they would only continue to troll. But knowing more than I do right now, I changed the time to 3 days, and I'm leaving here a warning that spamming or disrupting the chat in any other way again will lead to longer ban times. But as long as you will not disrupt the chat, you'll be welcome to come back any time after the 3 days. --Liaison Shaw (talk) 23:41, December 22, 2015 (UTC) Ok, thank you, and sometimes i'm just not right in the head sometimes and I do stupid things. And thank you again for being understand! Opal the friendly gem (talk) 23:44, December 22, 2015 (UTC) Discord Sorry if you took me literally or something on the discord. I was just messing around and thought it was obvious that I wasn't being serious. Honestly, I left it because I felt it was a little too sensitive or rather, pg, for a sarcastic asshole like myself, but thought I'd give it a second chance. Really didn't change my impression, so I don't really feel like trying to appeal the ban or anything. Simply not my place, each to there own, blahbhlahla. But either way, like I said, sorry if I offended you, as it was not my intent. Have a nice life and all mate. --Resdraon (talk) 03:25, September 23, 2018 (UTC)